Ancient Martial Arts
Ancient Martial Arts is a old, and undefined form of mixed martial arts, not much is known of this fighting style or its creation. It specializes in different forms ranging from locks, speed, and purely training Exercises. However, this style appears to be very versatile, as Ogata, a master of this style, was able to teach it to four of his disciples, adapting it to their individual fighting styles, allowing for greater variety of attacks and techniques. Because of how adaptable this style is, many of the techniques and training exercises used in this style can easily be used for the physical development of many fighters, allowing many fighters the ability make their own arsenal of techniques and basically make their own personal martial art style. The only current example of this development is the street fighter Shougo Kitsukawa who is only learning the exercises of this style in order to turn his unique instinctive street fighting style into his own personal martial art. Moves of this style include throws, palm strikes, body locks, kicks and movement-aiding techniques. Practitioners include Ogata, Ryuto, Shougo, Rimi, Sho Kano and Lugh. Ogata started using this style after leaving Ryōzanpaku and using techniques he learned from Akisame Kōetsuji, Kensei Ma, and Hayato Fūrinji. 'List of Technique's' *'Hell's Head Kick': Ogata picks up the opponent, throws the opponent upward to downward, and at the same time kicks up towards the opponent's head. Ogata and Sho were shown using this. *'Nanba Hashiri: '''A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *'Clone: Bunshin is a ancient technique where you move your body in special way with great speed so that you are able to create the illusion of creating clones of multiple numbers of yourself in order to confuse of outnumber your opponent. This technique has been adapted by multiple martial arts styles as countless martial artists have been seen using this technique, and each person has been seen creating a certain number of clones. *Ogata-Ryū Hiyodori Hekisō: A technique where one runs down a wall and then back up it. *Phantom Night of the Swallow: A technique where Rimi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. *Inner Eye: Ryuto paces his opponents and memorizes their attack patterns in order for him to react before the opponent can. *Gungnir: A series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attack with 100% accuracy. This technique is meant to be used in conjuction with the Inner Eye. *Ogata Style Woodpecker Ripping Kick: Rimi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. *All Sides Woodpecker Ripping Kick: Rimi kicks her opponent all over their body multiple times. *Ogata Style Gliding Step (Ogata Style Gliding Step): Lugh moves his at such a fast rate he looks like he's making clones of himself. *Nine Strikes One Kill: Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial art styles including Ancient Martial Arts. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *True Swallow of the Illusional Night: With her gold shoes off, Rimi lunges at her opponent with great speed and a fast punch. * '''Extreme Arm Dislocation Rotation: Lugh grabs his opponents arm and neck at the same time while upside down and brings their arm back and upwards trying to dislocate it. *'Ogata-Style White Striking Formation': Rimi strikes her opponent with a dangerous, fast punch using spiral movements. *'Ogata Style Floating Throw': Lugh first grabs his opponent by their sleeves using his fingers, then throws them using only the centrifugal force of his movements. *'Ogata Style Submission Penetrating Hit': Lugh attacks the opponent's joints with multiple strikes in order to dislocate and force all the joints out of their sockets. * Sleeping Strength: Also known as the sleeping strength technique, this is a technique that causes internal damage to the opponent with one powerful strike to the chest. However this is a difficult technique to master, requiring extensive training. *'Ogata-Style Piercing Thrust Strike': Rimi performs a powerful thrust while maintaining physical contact with her opponent's body with the power of the gravity bounced by the floor. *'Ogata Sitting Weight Spilt': Lugh grabs one of his opponent's legs and then proceeds to slam is knees into the knee socket of his opponent's legs. *'Cicada Extremem Control ': Lugh's version of Takeda's Warp Punch technique. Lugh lets himself be hit by his enemy's attack, using his ki to confuse his opponent into thinking that they landed a finishing blow, while actually targeting the opponent's joints the moment he gets hit. Just like the Warp Punch technique, this technique was named on the spot by Ogata Isshinsai, meaning it is only a temporary name. Ultimate Techniques *'Seikūken': A defensive technique based on reaction speed that allows the user to create a type of barrier around the user's defensive zone that neutralizes all attacks that enter the user's defenses. *'Seidou Gōitsu': Ogata can combine the ki of both Sei and Dou to unleash tremendous power. This technique can only be used for short intervals, however, as the Sei and Dou ki are not meant to coexist in the same body, shown when he has Ryuto test it out. *'Seidō Gōitsu Kyūgeki Issatsu': Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidō Gōitsu Kyūgeki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Gōitsu, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwhelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Gōitsu, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. *'Kazoe Nukite': (Counted Overhand Stroke): is a technique said to be able to break through any technique with a decreasing number of fingers in the form of knife hands. It is one of the Elder's 108 special techniques. The technique isn't simply reducing the number of fingers, but that each strike with each number of fingers has a special quality to it. Category:Fighting Style Category:Ancient Martial Arts Category:Mixed Martial Arts